wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
K
A küldetés olyan feladat, amit játékos karakter felvehet és azt amikor megcsinálta, jutalomért cserébe leadhatja. A legtöbb küldetést egy NPC (nem játékos karakter) adja. Ugyanakkor egyes küldetéseket adhatnak, jelekkel ellátott tárgyak (általában a WANTED poszter), tekercsek vagy dokumentumok elolvasása, konténerek felnyitása, felvett tárgyak ,amin a leírásban a ("Küldetés kezdete") szóveg található, de lehet ez ez küldetés sorozat egyik részeleme. Mint minden MMORPGben, úgy itt is a küldetések jelentik a játékos karakterének fejlődését és korai pénzforrását is. A maximális szint (klasszikus alapjátékban 60.szint, a két kiegészítő ezt további 10-10 szinttel emelte) elérése előtt a játékos tapasztalati (experience) pontokat és különböző jutalmakat kap minden küldetés sikeres teljesítése után. Majd frissítse a fő küldetés övezetbe vezető oldalon, és olyan oldalakon a quest giver vagy kezdő elemet. A teljes lista küldetés megtekintéséhez, lásd a Kategória: Küldetések szintenként oldalt. Küldetések teljes listája szintenként,megtalálható a Kategória:Küldetések szintekre bontva oldalon. Kezdetek A fajtól függően mindenki egy adott kezdőterületen pár kezdetleges küldetéssel és néhány faj/kaszt-specifikus küldetésekkel kezdi a játékot. Itt inkább alacsony szintű lények, és csak korlátozott számú NPC-k vannak a környéken. Sok küldetés a World of Warcraftban csak egy lépésből áll, de van hogy egy küldetést gyakran több követ, így kiadva egy hosszú küldetés sorozatot. Sok NPC több küldetést is tud ajánlani. Csak ki kell választani a megfelelőt, vagy akár többet is. Hogy megtudd a küldetést, vagy a státusát,esetleg egy befejezetlen küldetést, beszélj az NPC-vel. Akad olyan is hogy a játékos talál egy kleesett vagy rögzített itemet ad, amivel küldetést lehet aktivált (jobb kattintás). Érdemes a küldetést befejezni azon a területen ahol felvettük, mielőtt egy másik magasabb szintű területre érünk és veszünk fel ott küldetéseket. Az ok egyszerű, ha több területről veszünk fel küldetéseket akkor, később leadott korai küldetések (ezek színe szürkévé változik), már sokkal kevesebb értékkel birnak. Ez fejlődésnél kevesebb XP, valamit az esetleges item jutalmak, is lehet hogy már nem a szintnek megfelelő. Azonban, egy láncküldetés esetén érdemes lehet a szürke küldetést elvégzése, mert később is lehet a kapcsolódó küldetések egy magasabb szinten adódnak Küldetés adók azonosítása :Lásd még: Kategória:Küldetés adók A küldetést adó NPC-ket fejük fölött lévő ikonok alapján tudja a játékos azonosítani: * Az arany mutatja az elérhető küldetéseket. ** A Patch 2.3 óta , ez jelzés megjelenik a kistérképen (lásd a felső kép jobbra). * Az ezüst vagy szürke azt jelzi, hogy egy küldetés lesz elérhető, ha lépünk néhány szintet. Ezt nem jelzi a kistérkép * Az arany jelzi a kitöltött quest (ha teljesíti a követelményeket). A múltban, akkor jelenik meg egy sárga pontot a kistérképen, emiatt könnyen összetéveszthető más detektáló dolgokkal ** A Patch 2.3 óta , ez jelzés megjelenik a kistérképen (lásd a felső kép jobbra) * A ezüst vagy szürke jelzi a folyamatban lévő (befejezetlen) küldetést. * A kék vagy azt jelzi, hogy az NPC-nél egy ismételhető küldetés elérhető. Ilyen típusú küldetések általában azt jelentette, mint olyan eszközt megszerzésének hírnevet az egyes frakcióhoz, mint jutalmazási és xp csak mivel először a küldetés befejeződik. Ezt követően a megszerzett xp sokkal alacsonyabb, és gyakran nincs jutalom, hanem egy bizonyos mennyiségű hírnevet a frakció tiszteletben tartsák. Patch 2.3 óta, a következőképpen lehet kommunikálni a küldetés adókkal: : kapcsolat a küldetés adó-val a küldetés adó a tartományon kívül esik Patch 2.3.2 óta , you can identify quest enders (completed quest) by the pointer change when you move it over them: : kapcsolat a küldetés adó-val a küldetés adó a tartományon kívül esik Patch 3.0.2 óta kiválasztható a Low Level Quest opció, amivel látni lehet az összes elérhető küldetést a környéken , köztük azokat is, melyek már alacsony szintűek. A küldetést adó NPC-t jelzi a radaron. If you have completed a quest but you might not want to turn it in yet (because your bags are full, for instance), you can return to it later at any time. But until you turn it in, above such a NPCs head will only be a gold question mark, so you will not know whether they have a new quest for you until you turn it in, or at least until you speak to them as if to turn it in. If a quest is considered too low level for your character (if it will have a gray color in your log, or will be gray in the next few levels), you can only discover it by talking (right-click) to the quest giver. In Patch 2.3, the quest title in the quest giver's talk window will also be tagged "(Low Level)", if it is too low level. An exclamation point will not appear. In some cases the first step of a quest chain will have this quality; however, the later steps may even be red in some cases, so it may be well worth doing any such quest. It is up to the player to decide. Quest types In World of Warcraft, quests are separated into several broad categories: * Egyszemélyes (Solo) küldetések: — A leggyakoribb fajta * Csapatküldetések: — Teljesítéséhez 1 játékosnál több javasolt * Dungeon küldetések: — A küldetés célja az dungeonok-ban található * Instance küldetések: — A küldetést kiválasztott instában kell megcsinálni * Heroikus (Heroic) küldetések: —A küldetést kiválasztott HC instában kell megcsinálni * PvP küldetések: — Többnyire harcmezőn (Battleground , Aréna) lezajló küldetések * Ismétlő (Repeatable) küldetések: — Egyedül is, de csapatban is elvégezhető, elsődleges funkciója a frakciókhoz való hírnév növelése * Napi (Daily) küldetések: — Speciális megismételhető típusú egyszemélyes küldetés a -ben lett bevezetve a szintenlépés hiányában pénzt adjon jutalomként, de a -ban megváltoztatték és többre is lehet használni, mint egy sima ismétlő küldetés. * Szezonális (Seasonal) küldetések: — csak korlátozott ideig teljesíthető, és gyakran kapcsolódó események vagy ünnepek alkalmával vehetők fel. Egyszemélyes (Solo) küldetések: Az ilyen küldetéseket a játékos egymaga is képes végrehajtani. Persze ha szükséges, kérhet segítséget. Csapatküldetések: Ebben az esetben a megbízó külön feltételként kéri, hogy a küldetést más játékosok támogatása mellett hajtsd végre. Minden esetben közli, hogy mennyi az ideális, de nem meghatározott létszám. Persze nem kötelező segítséget kérni, csak nagyon ajánlott. Ezt a küldetést "elit küldetés"-nek is szokták hívni Dungeon küldetések Ez esetben egy kiválasztott dungeon-ban kell csinálni valamit. Ha a küldetés a játékos karakterének szintjén van vagy nehezebb, elkerülhetetlen más játékosok bevonása is. Raid küldetések Értelemszerűen csak raid-instancékban teljesíthető küldetések. Ide legalább még egy játékos kell, hogy a partit raid formációra alakuljon, és így elérhetővé váljon a kiválasztott portya-insta. Heroikus (Heroic) küldetések A kiegészítő megjelenésével megnyílt az út az instance első nehézségi fokozata, a heroikus (heroic) nehézség előtt. Ezek a küldetések csak ilyen megnehezített instancéban teljesíthetők és többnyire jó pénz mellett epikus beváltható értékek a jutalmak. PvP külteések Többnyire harcmezei küldetések, de világi játékosok ellen is irányulhatnak. Sikeres teljesítésük jutalma jó pénz mellett extra becsületpontok. Természetesen elkerülhetetlen a játékos PvP módba való kerülése. Ismétlő (Repeatable) küldetések Első nekifutásra szokványos küldetésnek indul, de amint teljesíti a játékos, újra majd újra elérhetővé válik. Ekkor kék kérdőjelre vált, hogy várja az ismételt begyűjtést. Általában tárgygyűjtögetésekről szólnak és a frakciókhoz való viszony javításának legjobb módjai is. Most quests are of the standard type ( ). However, some can be repeated indefinitely (or at least until some maximum is hit) and can be identified by the blue or over the head of the quest giver whether or not you have the requisite items. The symbol remains a blue after you turn it in again. Such repeatable quests are quite frequently begun by a normal quest, and once you've completed that quest it appears as is described. Most repeatable quests are repeatable reputation quests (RRQs) for increasing your reputation with a particular faction. See the What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests section of the Reputation page for a list. Contrary to the type of quest described just above, for example, the Timbermaw furbolgs of Felwood and Winterspring want you to prove to them that you're on their side. In this case, each time you turn in the quest, rather than having a blue question mark, you get a familiar gold exclamation point. The Darkmoon Faire has special repeatable quests that both increase reputation and allow you to collect tickets for rewards. Technically these quests cannot be done indefinitely, since they stop appearing if a reputation maximum is reached. Napi (Daily) küldetések :lásd még: Napi küldetések vagy Kategória:Napi küldetések'' Az ismétlő küldetések egy fajtája, ami szintén szimpla küldetésként indul, de miután először teljesíti a játékos, elvész és csak másnap jelenik meg a megbízó feje fölött újra a felkiáltójel. A küldetést újra felvéve és teljesítve megint eltűnik és ez megy nap-nap után. Néhány kivételes esetben nem azonnal vált át szokványosról napi küldetésre, hanem több másik küldetés teljesítése után egy csokort alkotva válogat a megbízó. A napi küldetések a maximális szintű játékosok ideális pénzforrásai. Maximum 25 napi küldetést lehet teljesíteni egy nap. Daily quests come in normal, cooking, fishing, heroic, and PvP subtypes. Another limitation is that you may perform only 25 of this variety of quest per day. This may force you to choose among those daily quests available to you. The number of daily quests you have done this day is listed in the upper right-hand corner of your quest log. In Burning Crusade most quests of this type appear with the standard marker ( ), regardless of how often you do them, but in Wrath of the Lich King several quest appear with the RRQ marker ( ) that count against your daily quest limit. Szezonális (Seasonal) küldetések :See also: Event or Category:Events'' Ezek a küldetések csak egy bizonyos ünnepség vagy beépített világesemény alatt érhetők el. Ha a játékos nem adja le a vállalt és teljesített szezonális küldetéseket, azok az esemény végeztével elvesznek. Az ilyen küldetések jutalmai gyakran olyan beválható tárgyak, amelyeket az adott esemény idejében megjelenő npc-knél lehet kiváltani egyedi tárgyakra (ünnepi ruhák, ritka kisállatok, szezonális ételek és italok.:stb). Variációk küldetésekre Most standard quest tasks take one of the following forms with a variety of quest objectives: * ''Gyűjts bizonyos számú items'' és térj vissza a küldetésadó vagy az adott NPC-hez. * ''Ölj bizonyos számú teremtményt'' és térj vissza a küldetésadó vagy az adoot NPC-hez. * ''Deliver an item (usually a letter or a package) or some items'' from the quest giver to another NPC. * Kill a number of creatures, '''loot' a single quest item or several quest items from them'', and return with the quest item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * Use a 'profession' to acquire or make a single or several items and return with the item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * ''Escort an NPC from one place to another'', usually through a dangerous area. ** Many quests that involve escorting an NPC through an area full of mobs can be quite difficult to do alone. "The Defias Traitor" quest in Westfall is one such example, as is the Forsaken quest in Silverpine Forest "Escorting Erland." The NPCs of those quests are suicidal hotshots who engage each enemy within a 10-yard radius despite your directive to keep them alive, leaving you to save them from themselves as well as all the other mobs attempting to eat both of you. In addition, many escort quests have scripted events where a number of enemies will spawn right in front of you, forcing you to fight them at once. Failing these quests occurs commonly, but you can easily abandon it and start over. Or, in some cases, if you find yourself overwhelmed during quests like these, abandon the quest and run away as far as you can, and try it again when you are at a higher level or have some backup coming with you. "The Defias Traitor" is notorious as a favored target for Horde attacks, which simply extends the duration of the quest (and, in some cases, necessitates a complete restart of the quest). ** Some players find Escort quests extremely annoying due to the fact that the NPC almost always walks, regardless of the reason for the escort (even when you are escorting an NPC during an escape, they only run if they are moving to attack something). ** When soloing escort quests, a useful tactic is to stay slightly ahead of the NPC, so that you can tank with any enemies that attempt to ambush your escort. This tactic is much more effective if the escort quest is at a much lower level than your character. * ''Find and speak to an NPC, which usually leads to a subsequent quest.'' When such quests are designed to have the sole purpose of leading a player from one zone to another, they are known as Bread Crumb Quests Eyonix |url= http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2856222014&sid=1&pageNo=2#24 |archiveurl=http://www.wowblues.com/us/23-exp-quest-gain-question-2856222014.html |archivedate=2007-11-12}} * Build and/or maintain a level of 'reputation' with a specific faction. * Find a container item, loot an item in it that gives you a '''follow-up quest'.'' * ''Explore a particular region or area'' and return to the quest giver or some other NPC. NOTE: Some quests have a time limit, which is counted down in a clock that appears under the mini-map. Quest rewards Most rewards take the form of items or money, but some quests (especially class-specific ones) give abilities or spells. Some of the more desirable reward items include quality or better items or recipes for use with professions. All quests tend to include XP as part of the reward, although some repeatable reputation quests do not reward XP. Additional notes: * Some quests allow you to choose among reward items. * Most reward items will be bind on pickup, also known as Soulbound. * The completion of quests will also impact your reputation with particular factions, which can have further beneficial effects such as cheaper prices at vendors and access to special vendors such as mounts. * Some reward items may not be usable by your character (based on class usually). *Level 60 (non-expansion owners), level 70 (TBC expansion owners) or Level 80 (WotLK expansion owners) characters now gain money instead of XP for turning in quests. This was done to encourage them to continue completing quests in the endgame. The exchange rate is 6 copper for each XP that the quest would otherwise have given (for example, a quest yielding 14150 XP gives you extra); however, repeatable quests are exempt from this rule and will not yield additional money. Managing a quest log Currently active quests are listed with their status and details in the Quest Log (L key). Quests can also be shared with other party members. A player can be in the process of completing (or completed but not turned in) up to 25 quests at any one time. A warning will sound and a small message appears if you try to accept a quest when you already have 25 quests. Sharing quests To share a quest, open the Quest Log, select a quest and click Share Quest at the bottom of the window. Each member of the party who is in the vicinity will be prompted whether they want to join the quest. Once you've tried to share a quest, the following things may happen: * If the party member is eligible for a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating you are sharing the quest with the character. The receiving character will get a quest window as if they were receiving a quest from an NPC. * If the party member accepts the quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character accepted the quest. * If the party member is not eligible to begin a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character is not eligible. This can happen if the party member is, for example, of the wrong class (if the quest is class-specific) or is of insufficient level. It can also happen if the character has not completed the quest's prerequisite quest(s), if any, or does not have the special item that starts the quest. * If the party member already has the quest, has already completed the quest, or has a full quest log, a yellow system message will appear stating this. * As of Patch 3.0.3, there is no longer a restriction on distance for sharing quests. Some quests will not be sharable, since they apply only to the player who accepted the quest. If the option to accept the quest is not given to a party member, they will not receive credit for having helped complete it. If accepting the quest gives an item which is required to do the quest, the quest is usually not shareable. Abandoning quests Quests can be abandoned with no penalty by clicking Abandon Quest in the Quest Log, except that the player must find the quest giver again to pickup the quest again. The Cancel button in the Quest Log just closes the window and does not affect any selected quests. There will be a warning that the special quest items already obtained (if there are any) will be destroyed when the quest abandoned. This does not include normal, non-quest items needed for some quests. "Kill X of Y" quests Any quests that require you to kill "X" amount of something will have you restart at 0 killed if/when you pick up the quest again. This will affect all kill counters for any single quest, regardless of the number of different items needed to kill. "Collect X of Y" quests If the items you are collecting are marked as Quest item you will lose those items when you abandon the related quest. Items, such as trade goods, which are not quest items will not be lost. Quests that have you collect "X" amount of something though will be updated to show the current amount you have collected (on person or in bank) if/when you pick up the quest again. The quests that are most easily abandoned are the ones that come from drops that you have found. This way you can just reactivate the item and get the quest right back. Also, other good quests to drop (in case you need to) are the ones you get from NPCs in the area of your Hearthstone-bound inn. This way you don't have to travel far to re-obtain them. It could be inconvenient, however, if you suddenly decide to do a quest that you get from there, yet you have to travel quite some distance to arrive at where you complete the quest. It can be very difficult to juggle quests. It would be helpful to write down what quests you've seen, where to get them, and where they're completed, and where you turn them in, so you can do several quests at once in one area. See also *Long, exceptional, or hidden questlines - A listing of quests that have many steps, are generally regarded as exceptional by those that do them, are particularly memorable, or are difficult enough to find that very few people come across them during regular play. References External links :Online quest database plots quest objectives on a zone map, and can also suggest quests that are close together, to save you time when coming up with your waypoints. en:Quest Kategória:Küldetések